


It's Not Your Fault

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: While swimming at the cove, reader hits her head, forgetting all about Hiccup (and everything else)





	1. It's Not Your Fault. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**It's Not Your Fault**

**Part 1**

**For** **hiromysuperhero**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **both** **16** **.** **HTTYD 2 spoilers. Has both of Hiccup's parents.**

*****************

"HICCUP! HICCUP!" you screamed, landing (D/N) a few yards away and running the rest of the distance, grabbing his hands. "HICCUP, I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING!" you yelled.

"Yikes, love. Calm down. I'll do anything you want me to," he smiled, placing his hands firmly on your shoulders.

Astrid laughed, trying to muffle it with her hand. She was the one talking to Hiccup before you started shouting for him. "Bye, Hiccup. Bye, (N/N)."

"Bye bye, Astrid," you said, giving her your closed eyed smile and a wave. She got on Stormfly and flew off.

"Hic-"

"What do you need, mi'lady?" he asked, patiently, holding your hands and smiling gently.

You smiled your closed eye smile again. "Come swimming with me. Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Pl-"

"(Y/ N)!" he interrupted, placing a hand over your mouth, trying to contained his laughter. He found your childish demeanor adorable, though he rarely saw it.

"Hmm?"  _Yes?_  you asked, your voice muffled by his hand.

"I'll come. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there, okay, love?" he asked, slowly removing his hand from covering your mouth.

"Okay!" you smiled, cheerfully.

Unexpectedly, he kissed you, pulling away, moving his lips up your jawline and next to your ear. "Your absolutely adorable when you act so childish. Stunning, as always,  _my_  love," he emphasized. You giggled, letting him leave a trail of kisses down your jawline, peck your lips, and pull away with a smirk on his face. He put two fingers under your chin. "See you at the cove, mi'lady."

You were barely able to give a simple nod, but managed to give one.

He grinned, happy to know the effect he had on you, and led you to (D/N), helping you on her before letting her fly off to the cove. He ran off to get ready to swim.

*******

Your laugh echoed off the walls of the cove as you swam in the cool water on the rare warm day on Berk. You sucked in a big breath before diving underwater. As a challenge to yourself, just for the fun of it, you tried to swim to the bottom.

Your lungs burned, desperate for new air. Black spots blurred your vision. You hand touched cold sand before you used the floor of the small pond to just you a boost back to the surface.

Some more air escape from your lungs, creating air bubble that went to the surface much faster than you. Then again, you weren't the strongest swimmer on Berk.

The light grew brighter as your neared the surface, but your vision grew darker, lungs begged for fresh air. Just as your fingertips barely reached the surface, darkness overpowered you and you sank back down.

_I'm sorry, Hiccup, (D/N)._

**************   **Hiccup's** **P.O** **.V** *******************

"I'm here, mi'lady!" Nothing. "(N/ N)!" I yelled, landing in the cove next to (D/N), who was sleeping in the sunlight. "(Y/ N)? Love, where are you?"

I walked over to the pond and saw air bubbles near the middle. I waited a few seconds, waiting for her head to pop up, but the air bubbles disappeared all together. "(Y/ N)!" I shouted, jumping in after her, not caring that I was still fully clothed.

I quickly swam to the bottom and center of the pond, swimming in a diagonal line to (Y/ N). I saw a dark mass near the floor and quickly swam to it. To her.

She hit the floor. Her head hit a rock and bounced slightly. Her arms followed, hitting the sand at the bottom. My lungs began to burn. I wrapped my arm around her waist, her back against my side, and swam straight up to the surface as quickly as I could.

As soon as I could, I sucked in a big breath of air. I quickly noticed (Y/ N) wasn't breathing and panicked. "Toothless!" I shouted, swimming to the dry ground. "Toothless! Help!" He glided over and landed in the water next to us. I grabbed onto his saddle and he began to swim to the land at a much faster rate than a human.

Once Toothless got us to the shallow water, I lifted (Y/ N) bridal style and carried her until there was no water. I quickly laid her down and pushed the water out of her lungs.

She woke suddenly, sitting up and leaning to her side as the water came out of her lungs.

"(Y/ N)!" I cried, tears falling to the ground. I put a hand on her shoulder as she laid back down, gasping for air.

"H- Hiccup."

Her eyes closed. Her head rolled slightly to the side. Her breathing became softer. Quieter.

"(Y/ N)!" I screamed, pulling her up slightly by her shoulders. "NO! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N), NO! DON'T LEAVE! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I laid her back down and put my hands in my lap. "No." I began to sob. Her breathing was soft and quiet, but it was better than her being dead. I shivered at the thought. "Toothless! Come on, bud! We need to get (Y/ N) to the healers." I carried (Y/ N) to Toothless and we flew to my house.

I carried her inside and set her carefully on my bed before telling Toothless to stay with her and running to the first person I saw.

"Hey!" I called.

Tuffnut turned around. "Yeah?"

"This is an emergency! (Y/ N) is unconscious. She almost drowned at the cove. I need you to get Gothi and Gobber and tell them to go to my house. Do you got that?"

He shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry, what did you say? The house behind you is so brown..."

I sighed, aggregated and said, "Never mind. Just forget it."

"Whatever you say, Hiccup."

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, landing next to me on Stormfly. "Hiccup, I need to know what (Y/ N) wants for her birthday."

"Astrid! Thank the Gods your here! I need your help." I told her what I told Tuffnut and she looked mortified. She was good friends with (Y/ N). "Can you do that?"

"Yes. Now hurry! Get back to (N/N)! I'll be back with Gothi and Gobber as soon as possible!" she demanded, jumping on Stormfly and flying away.

I ran back to (Y/ N) and pulled a chair up next to the bed. A few minutes later, Gobber came running in, followed by Astrid and Gothi.

"What happened?" Gobber asked as Gothi started looking over her.

"She was at the cove, swimming in the pond. And she must have stayed to long underwater and passed out. When I got there, there were air bubbles from the air leaving her lungs and I jumped in after (Y/N). I pulled her to the surface and she wasn't breathing," I paused, tears starting to fall. "I- I got her b- b- breathing again a- and she woke up and coughed out w- water and w- went b- back t- t- to sleep. I tried to wake her b- b- but she w- wouldn't."

"Calm down, boy. She's gonna be okay," Gobber reassured, reading some symbols Gothi wrote on a piece of paper. "She should wake up within a few days. When she does, make sure she stays in bed. She cannot- and I repeat- cannot get out of bed. Is that understood?"

I nodded yes.

"But what if she doesn't listen? You know (Y/ N)," Astrid pointed out.

"She  _can't_ stand up. Hiccup can carry her downstairs if he likes, but she cannot stand up. She needs the rest if she wants to get better."

Astrid and I nodded. "I'll do it if she wants," I said. Gothic nodded, smiled, and left.

"Okay then, I will be back tonight. I will come back three times a day until she wakes up to put food in her stomach," Gobber said. "Good luck, Hiccup." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked, hesitantly.

I pulled something out of my pocket and messed with it. "It's all my fault."

"Hiccup, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. These things happen."

"Yes it is. I let her go by herself, knowing she wasn't a strong yet daring swimmer, just so I could get this," I held up a ring.

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup. That's beautiful! Is that for..." She trailed off.

"I was going to ask her to marry me today. We've been dating for a little over a year and I love her with every fiber of my being, so I thought now was as good as time as any. I know we're both only sixteen but... we could get married in a few years. I just want her to be mine."

"Hiccup," Astrid said, softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I understand. But you need to realize that this isn't your fault. It's just an accident. You heard Gobber, (N/N) will be alright. Just give her time."

"Thanks, Astrid," I said, grateful.

"Your welcome. I have to get some things done. Come get me if she wakes up."

"Okay. Bye, Astrid."

"Bye, Hiccup." She left, leaving me with my thoughts.

The days came and went. Gobber came by three times a day to give (Y/ N) breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Astrid and Fishlegs would come for a little bit each day, taking turns making sure that I ate and took care of myself. Other villagers would come for a few awkward minutes to ask me how was I doing and stuff like that. I paid them no mind. I refused to take my eyes off (Y/ N)- except for when Fishlegs and Astrid forced me outside for five minutes a day. I fell asleep, leaning on my bed and holding (Y/ N)'s hand. Overall, I was a wreck. I barely left (Y/ N)'s side as she laid there unconscious.

At first, she'd mutter my name. "Hiccup," she'd say. Sometimes slowly, other times quickly. Each time it filled me with hope that she'd wake soon. One time she said, "I love you, Hiccup," then smiled. Once again, I screamed at her, begged her to open her eyes. To wake up.

But Astrid and Fishlegs came in to find me shouting as I begged (Y/ N) to wake up, tears streaming down my face as I held her head, leaning over her so her forehead touched mine. Within seconds I was pulled dragged out the door.

"NO! (Y/ N)! NO! LET ME GO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER! NO! (Y/ N) PLEASE WAKE UP!" I stopped fighting them and just shuffled my feet as they walked on either side me, gripping my arms tightly so I couldn't get away from their grasp.

They dragged me away from my house. Away from (Y/ N). And sat me down on a bench near the square.

"That is to far, Hiccup," Astrid scolded, trying not to cry like I was. "You can't go doing things like that. (N/N) won't wake up because you were screaming at her."

"No," I mumbled. "She can't leave me. I- I HAVE TO GET BACK TO (Y/ N)!" As I starting yelling, I tried to run back to her, but Astrid caught my arm and slowed me down so Fishlegs could grab my other arm and hold me back.

"HICCUP!" she shouted, slapping me across my face. "STOP IT! YOUR NOT HELPING HER BY HURTING YOURSELF! Take care of yourself, take care of Toothless, and (D/N). (N/ N) will wake up when she's ready. Yes, you will have to be there for her, but clean yourself up so you don't look like you've been sleeping outside for a month! Get control of yourself! It's not just you, this hurts other people as well! And it doesn't help when you shut everyone out! Now, you are  _not_ seeing (Y/ N) until you straighten your act up. Am I understood?"

Looking at the ground, ashamed, I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, go do something productive. And if this happens again, we'll move (Y/ N) while your sleeping and you won't be able to see her until she herself asks for you, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Fishlegs will make sure you don't do anything stupid as I get Snotlout or Ruffnut to help me watch (N/N)." And with that, she walked off.

I hung my head down, ashamed, as Fishlegs dragged me through the village and he finished some things. Constantly, I asked when we're we going back to see (Y/ N), but the last time he told me it was longer since I had asked.

Around the time the sun started to set, I waited until Fishlegs was preoccupied with something and ran back to my house.

I entered the house quietly and found Astrid and Ruffnut laughing at Snotlout, who had probably just made a fool of himself. The girl's backs were to me and Snotlout was staring at the floor, frowning, so I used the moment to quietly run up the stairs and see (Y/ N).

I sat down in the same spot I had been sitting in for fifteen days. My eyes started to close for seconds at a time, each time I jerked myself away.

I heard Fishlegs downstairs, but couldn't make out what he was saying. I heard Astrid scream "WHAT?!?!?!" then stomping coming up the stairs. But I was asleep before the door opened.

***** **Astrid's** **P.O** **.V** **.** *****

Ruffnut and I were laughing and making fun of Snotlout when Fishlegs came in panting, "Hiccup... gone! I turned around... for a minute... and when... I turned... to ask him a question... he was gone!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Bet he snuck past us and is with (Y/N)," Ruff suggested.

"Oh, he better not of," I frowned, stomping up the stairs. I opened the door yelling, "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HA-" I stopped, seeing Hiccup asleep next to (Y/ N). He was sitting in his chair but leaning on the bed, using his arms as a pillow.

"Should we wake him?" Snotlout asked.

"Nah, let him sleep," I said. "He needs it."

"No kidding," Ruffnut said, turning to walk back downstairs. "Did you see those bags under his eyes?"

"Yeah," I agreed, quietly shutting the door. "(Y/ N)'s condition is driving him insane. If she doesn't wake up soon..." I trailed off. Everyone knew what was coming up tomorrow if she didn't wake up... We couldn't keep her alive if she wasn't going to wake up. Hiccup couldn't live without (Y/ N) though, so either we keep trying for a little while longer, or she wakes up by tomorrow afternoon.

******** **Hiccup's** **P.O** **.V** **. ***************

I felt fingers play with my hair. It was nice. Soothing. But I was so tired I didn't open my eyes. Instead, I let the calming feeling help me fall back asleep.

When I did finally wake up, my bed was empty. (Y/ N) wasn't there.

"(Y/ N)!" I gasped, eagerly, thinking she must've woken up when I was sleeping and went downstairs. She wasn't in my house. She wasn't outside. Though it was still early in the morning and the sun hadn't fully risen yet. I went to her house. Empty.

I went to Astrid's, who lived next door to (Y/ N) and saw her feeding Stormfly chicken.

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup, you up!" she noted.

"Where is (Y/ N)? Do you hide her from me like you said you would?"

"What? Oh. No, I didn't. Did she wake up?" Astrid asked, hopeful.

"I don't know. She wasn't there when I woke up."

Astrid was about to answer.

"AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"(N/N)!" Astrid gasped.

"(Y/ N)!" I yelled. I hopped on Toothless and took off towards the scream.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. It's Not Your Fault. Part Two

**It's Not Your Fault**

**Part 2**

**For** **hiromysuperhero**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You woke up in a strange room, next to an auburn haired boy. He looked familiar, but you didn't recognize him. You played with his hair for a while, hoping to remember, and when that didn't work you got up and looked around. Everything seemed familiar, but you couldn't remember anything. Not even your name.

You walked around a village, trying to remember even just a glimpse, but to no avail. "Ugh!" you sighed, aggravated.

The sun was starting to come up and heard someone shouting "(Y/ N)!" repeatedly, but paid it no mind. The name sounded familiar, but again, you didn't know why. You continued to walk around, going no where in particular.

Suddenly a dragon jumped in front of you eagerly. You stepped back and it stepped forward. This pattern continued until your back hit a wall.

You did the first thing you thought of.

You opened your mouth, taking a large breath of air.

"AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"(Y/ N)!" you heard again, this time a lot closer. Less than a minute later two more dragons landed behind the first one. Two people hopped off and walked up to you.

"(Y/ N), are you okay?" the boy asked, cautiously, reaching his arm out for you.

"Your the boy who was sleeping beside me when I woke up!"

"Uh, yes, that was me," he said, confused.

"W- w- who are you?" You asked, shaking with fear. The boy's face fell, along with his arm. "W- who am I? W- where am I? What is going on? Why can't I remember anything?"

You were answered with silence.

"TELL ME!" you demanded, trying to sound threatening but ended up sounding helpless. Fearful.

The boy took a step forward and you fell to the ground, pulling your knees to your chest and hiding your wet eyes on your knees as sobs began to shake your frame.

Two strong, familiar arms wrapped around you, pulling you close. "Shh, calm down, love. Everything will be fine. Just relax." The action made you fell safe, which relaxed you for a moment before you panicked at not being able to know who the boy was and why he called you "love".

"AHHH!" you screamed, trying to fight your way out of his arms. But he wasn't having that.

"(Y/ N), stop!" he demanded, tightening his hold on you so you could barely move. You suddenly realized that allowing him to put his arms around you while you were hugging your knees to your chest was a bad idea. It simply made it easier for him keep you with him.

"Please, don't hurt me!" you cried, giving up on fighting him. He was clearly stronger than you. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

His grip loosened, shocked, but you didn't move. He tightened his grip slightly and picked you up bridal style. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "I'm going to take you to the room you woke up in and I'm going to explain as much as I can, okay?"

"O- o- okay."

"Astrid, can you go get Gobber please?" the boy asked.

The blond girl, Astrid, nodded before getting on the blue dragon and flying off.

The boy holding you carefully climbed on a black dragon with half a bright red tail. The boy positioned you so you were behind him, telling you to hold on to him if you didn't want to fall off. You nodded and wrapped your arms around his torso.

"(D/N)," the boy called. The dragon that backed you to the wall stared at him. "Come. Toothless, let's go, bud." The black dragon suddenly went into the air, making you squeal and hide your face in the boy's back. The boy chuckled. You liked being near the boy for some unknown reason. This feeling made you cautious.

It was only a minute until the dragon landed in front of a house. The boy helped you off, refusing to release your hand, and led you up some stairs and to the room you woke up in.

"Lay down," he commanded, pointing to the bed you woke up on. When you took a step back he pulled you towards him and picked you up like he had done earlier and set you on the bed, your back against the headboard. "You need your rest. Your not supposed to be out of bed," he explained. He sat in the chair next to the bed. "Now, what questions do you have?"

"Who am I?"

"You are (Y/N). Most people call you (N/N). I use to call you... other things."

"Like what?"

He avoided your gaze, but you still saw the tears. "That doesn't matter at the moment."

"Well, I wanna know," you persisted.

He chuckled and slowly shook his head side to side, "Still the same (Y/ N)."

"Are you gonna tell me? Or will I have to ask that blond girl you call Astrid? Or the person you call Gobber?"

"No! I'll tell you. I use to call you (Y/N), love, mi'lady, or beautiful girl."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped, two tears falling out of his eyes. The glare he made towards you vanished a moment later once he realized what he had done. "Oh my, (Y/ N), I'm so sorry!" he said, almost like he was begging, instinctively reaching an arm out for you.

You turned so your back faced him and remained silent as he begged you to forgive him.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just please forgive me!"

"Fine, then tell me why you called me those things."

"Because I love you. We're dating. Well, we don't have to now if you don't want to- but we were."

"I don't remember who you are, boy."

He laughed once, humorless. "My name is Hiccup. And I am- or use to be- your boyfriend." You nodded. "Good," he sighed. "Now, my turn for a question. What do you remember?"

"Not much," you admitted, sheepishly, hiding your face with your hair.

Suddenly, he placed you hair behind your ear. "I want to see your beautiful face, love- I mean, uh... uh, I got nothing," he admitted, blushing. "Sorry. Force of habit. I use to always complimenting such a beautiful girl," he smiled softly, placing a lock of your hair behind your ear.

You giggled, covering you mouth with your hand. "Your cute. I like you."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "I love you." As he said that, a buff man with a peg leg limped in. "Oh, hey, Gobber."

"Astrid told me (Y/N) lost her memory."

"She did," Hiccup confirmed, standing up.

The man named Gobber asked you a few questions and felt your head for a bump. He found one on the back of your head when you yelled "Ouch!"

"Yep, there it is! Well, lass, looks like ye got amnesia." You were about to ask what that was but he beat you to it. "It mean you lost your memory."

"Oh."

"Ye should be fine with some rest. The memories may come back. Maybe not. Only time will tell."

"W- what do I do if they don't come back?" you asked, scared.

"Move on with life, lass. They might come back. Talk with everyone. Stay with Hiccup, he'll help ye through this. Have him tell you about the times ye two spent together. Get to know them again. That should help. Hiccup take the lass to places you've been. The, uh, time ye spent together and all that."

"How long before I can get out of bed?" you asked.

"What?"

"Hiccup said I wasn't allowed to get out of bed. That I needed my rest."

"Oh, right. Ye seem fine but rest for today. Talk with Hiccup about stuff and see if your memory comes back. Bye, lass, Hiccup."

"Bye, Gobber. Thanks," Hiccup said, not taking his eyes off you.

"Bye, uh, Gobber."

Gobber was about to shut the door when Hiccup jumped up. "Wait! Gobber, can I talk to you downstairs?"

"Sure. But make it quick, boy." They went downstairs, leaving you alone.

You laid down on the bed, but quickly became bored. You didn't want to spend the day laying down and besides, you were fine this morning.

You stood up and opened the door. Looking for a way out. You quietly walked downstairs and saw Gobber and Hiccup talking.

"But what if her memory doesn't come back?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, lad, I don't know. Make new memories with her. Tell her of the memories she once had."

Hiccup took a ring out of his pocket and stared at. "Okay, Gobber. Thank you."

"Bye, Hiccup. Take care of (Y/ N)."

You realized you were almost out of time and quickly saw a back door. A way out. You snuck past them as Hiccup said, "Bye, Gobber. See you tomorrow," and went out the back door as Gobber went out the front.

The first thing you noticed was a forest a few yards in front of you. You quickly ran past the first line of trees, running faster when you heard Hiccup shout, "(Y/ N)! (Y/ N), WHERE ARE YOU?"

You gasped, tripping over a root and pulling yourself up. Pain made it hurt to run on your ankle but you continued to anyways. You just followed a path to a familiar cove with a pond in it.

You heard someone calling your name in the distance but ignored it. You played by yourself in the shallow water, scared for some reason to go in the water past your waist.

You played in the water for nearly an hour before three dragons landed in the cove.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup shouted, frightened. "Get out of there!" He got off his black dragon and ran to you.

"Stay back," you warned, going farther in the water. It scared you, Hiccup could see that, but you didn't budge. If he or the two other people (Astrid and Gobber) took a step towards you, you took a step back. "How did you find me?"

"We have tracking dragons, love- I mean (Y/ N)," Hiccup explained, arms out in front of him as he tried to sneak a step forward. To his disappointment, you saw it and took an even bigger stepped back.

"You can call me love if you want."

"Okay. Please, love, get out of the water. I know your scared- I can see it in your eyes. We won't hurt you. Just please, don't go any deeper," he begged, the water at the top of your stomach. He knew there was a drop off a step or two behind you.

"I don't want to stay inside all day," you pouted.

"Fine. I'll take you on a flight around Berk. How does that sound? You won't have to go inside until dark."

You thought about it for a moment. "Maybe."

"Please, love. Please," he begged, taking two steps forward.

You took two steps back. The only problem, neither of those two steps did you have solid ground beneath your feet, so you screamed as you sank to the bottom once again.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup shouted, going in after you.

You were still screaming as you neared the bottom. Memories of you swimming to the bottom of this pond filled your head. You remembered sucking in the big breath before diving under, just to see if you could touch the bottom. You remembered your fingertips barely reaching the surface before darkness surrounded you.

A hand wrapped around your wrist and began to pull you back up. Hiccup. He pulled you to the surface then carried back to the shore, both of you coughing and breathing heavily.

"(Y/N)," he panted, setting you down. "Don't ever do that again. Do you understand? Don't go anywhere outside the village without me. And finally,  _stay. Away. From. Water._ Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," you whimpered, shivering. A moment later, you threw yourself in his arms, crying. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"Shh. Calm down, love. It's not your fault. You didn't know about the drop off," he soothed. That wasn't what you meant, but you said nothing. "Do you wanna go back to bed?" You shook your head no. "Please, love, just for a little bit. Then, if you want, I'll take you flying on Toothless."

"T- Toothless?"

"Oh, right. Toothless, my dragon," he answered, pointing to the black dragon he flew in on. "Does a flight sound good?" You nodded. "So, one hour of rest, then we'll go flying until dark. Sound good?"

"Y- yes."

"Okay, my dear. Let's head home." He picked you up bridal style again and carried you to Toothless. Astrid and Gobber had already left, so it was just you, Hiccup, and Toothless on the way home. Hiccup carried you inside, Toothless following, and set you gently on one side of the bed before walking around and getting on the other side. He scooted closer to you and pulled you close- out of habit. "Oh, do you mind?" he asked, looking down at you. You looked up at him.

You shook your head no, smiling. "No. For some odd reason, I feel safe like this."

He smiled kindly and kissed your forehead. "I'm glad. Take a nap, love. I'll wake you in an hour or so, okay?" You yawned and agreed, resting your head against his chest and falling asleep.

You woke up two hours later, looking up to see Hiccup asleep. You giggled and woke him up. "Hiccup. Wake up, Hiccup. Hiccup! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" you said the last three like a child.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, mi'lady. Seems like I fell asleep," he began to yawn, "as well."

"It's okay. Let's go for that flight!" you said, eagerly.

He chuckled at your enthusiasm and called Toothless before y'all went outside. Another dragon lay downstairs. The same dragon from earlier- where you screamed and Hiccup found you. His/ her head popped up when you entered the room.

"Hiccup, who is that?" You asked, pointing at the dragon.

"That's, uh, (D/N)."

"Hello, (D/N)," you smiled. The dragon looked at you, confused, but laid its head back down.

"Come now, mi'lady. We have a flight to go on." He lead you outside and you got on Toothless, just like you did that morning.

You flew around on Toothless until dark. He flew just below the clouds so you could reach up and touch them, Hiccup beaming when you laughed freely. You watched the sky with all the pretty colors. He flew low enough so you could bend over and touch the ocean.

Hiccup wasn't to happy when you started to lean over and put your hand in the water. "(Y/ N)! Don't do that!" he demanded, pulling you back up before making Toothless fly up. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

All too soon, Toothless landed in front of the house you woke up in and you jumped off, wincing as pain shot up your ankle.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, eyes wide.

You smiled back. "I'm fine, Hiccup." You took a step on you bad ankle and winced again, trying to hide it from Hiccup as you limped inside.

He stopped you after three steps and looked at your ankle. It was swollen slightly, with a light purplish tint. He gasped, "(Y/ N)! When did this happen?"

"Um, when I ran off while you were talking to Gobber. I tripped over a root but ignored it as I continued running."

"Oh, (Y/N)," he sighed, shaking his head to show that he disapproved of your actions. He picked you up again and carried you inside. Again. "Next time, please, tell me."

"Okay."

He set you on the bed so you were lying down and lifted your pant leg just enough to see the injury. He carefully took off your boot and wrapped your ankle up before getting a block of ice and putting it gently on your ankle. You hissed as the cold reached your skin but didn't move.

He smiled at you as he moved so he was above you.

"Your so beautiful," he whispered, leaning in.

"T- thanks," you stuttered, trying to lean farther back into the bed.

He seemed to get out of his daze halfway from where he started. He leaned back up and apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for forgetting you. For forgetting everything." You stared at the ceiling, past him- who was more in the edge of your vision.

"No, no, no," he said, sitting next to you, he moved so he was in the center of your line of sight. "It's not your fault, love," he said, running his fingers through your hair. He knew you loved it and, even without your memory, you did. You closed your eyes and smiled, making Hiccup smile.

Suddenly you felt a pair of lips on your forehead. "I will never leave you. I will remain by your side until you send me away. My heart will be forever yours," he promised. He use to always tell you that promise.

You gasped as more memories came. They all had Hiccup saying what he just said, just different scenarios. One was on a cliff as you watched the sunset: Another was when you were waist deep in water and your foreheads were touching: And another he said it against your neck as you were panting.

One memory stood out:

_You were at the cove. The one you almost drowned in twice. But you were laying in a patch of flowers, Hiccup laying beside you._

_"(Y/ N)," he said, jumping up. "Stand up, I've got a surprise for you."_

_You giggled but stood up._

_He took your hands in his before staring into your (E/C) eyes and saying something you had been waiting to hear for a while._

_"(Y/ N) (L/N), I- I love you!" He leaned forward and closed his eyes. You stiffened at first, but soon relaxed and kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck as he placed his arms around your waist and pulled you closer._

_You pulled away panting. "I love you, too, Hiccup," you said in between breaths._

_He smiled brightly and kissed you passionately_.

You blinked, finding a worried Hiccup staring at you with emerald green eyes. "(Y/ N), are you okay?"

"Yes. I am. It's just..."

"Just what?" You didn't answer. "You can tell me, (Y/ N)."

"Just... I- I think it was a memory."

"You got your memory back?" he asked, hopeful.

"No. Just glimpse." His face fell, making you wince.

"Oh. What do you remember?" he asked, slightly happy but not as much as when he thought you got your memory back.

"Um, you telling me the promise you just made on a cliff, waist deep in water, and a few other places. And..." You avoided his gaze, blushing a light shade of scarlet.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, softly, using his finger to tilt your chin up so you looked him in his lovely emerald green eyes. "Please tell me."

"Uh, we were at that place we were earlier- the place with the water when I snuck out- and we were lying on grass. You told me to stand up then said that you loved someone named, uh, (Y/ N) (L/N), I believe, and kissed me."

He blushed. "Sweetheart, that's  _your_ name. It was probably the time I confessed my love to you."

You blushed even deeper, hiding your face with your hair. "Oh."

He chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed, love. It's just the two of us here."

"What's your name?"

He sighed, sadly. "Hiccup."

"I know that much. That's not what I meant. Your  _full_ name. What's my full name?"

"Well, my love, mine is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. You full name is (full name)."

"Oh. Thank you."

He brought you into a hug. "Anything for you, mi'lady." He kissed your forehead before resting his head on top of yours.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. It's Not Your Fault. Part Three

**It's Not Your Fault**

**Part 3**

**For** **hiromysuperhero**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It has been a month since you lost your memory. Everyone had been overly concern, kind, and patient- for the most part- with you. Not minding when you asked a question with an obvious answer or didn't know something.

Hiccup though, he was the most concern, the sweetest, kindest, and most patient with you. Astrid being second. Hiccup, however, was a bit overprotective at times, especially near any well, or large body of water (anywhere you could drown).

He complimented you often, claiming it was a habit of his. He told you many things and always tried to get you to smile, which was often.

You learned that (D/N) was your dragon, but Astrid took care of her for the time being. Hiccup- being overprotective again- didn't want you going away from Berk without Astrid or himself. You didn't go anywhere without Hiccup and/ or Astrid.

Hiccup would often take you places he said you've been before, but no memories came back. People would tell you how you met them or the times you spent with them but once again, no memory came back.

Whenever you tried to do something dangerous, Hiccup would stop you, distracting with someone or something so it would hopefully leave your mind. Which led, you to sneaking out at three in the morning.

"Sorry, Hiccup," you whispered, almost inaudible. You set a pillow where you were lying, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell the difference in his sleep, and quietly slipped out the door.

You ran to Astrid's and found (D/N), who had woken to the sound of your footsteps. (D/N) perked up when she/ he saw you. It had been over a month since you last rode her, and she/ he missed you dearly. She/ he nudged you, demanding your attention.

You giggled quietly and petted him/ her. "Hey, girl/ boy. Let's go on a flight. That sound good?" (D/N) immediately allowed you on his/ her back and took off to the sky. You gave a small squeal and prayed to the Gods that no one heard that.

You flew over the ocean and leaned to the side. Your hand touched the freezing cold water as you flew farther from Berk. You made sure to keep Berk in sight, but you didn't want to wake anyone if they heard you scream or shout. Once you were done with the water, you had (D/N) fly up past the clouds.

(D/N) spun as she/ he flew up, as spun flying down, went in loops, and would catch you if you jumped or fell off. You often let out a yelp, squeal, carefree laugh, or scream- hoping it wasn't loud enough for someone to wake up. As far as you knew, no one woke up.

An hour before the sun started to rise, you went back home and found Hiccup's arm over the pillow that replaced you, snoring lightly. You carefully moved the pillow and returned to your spot, Hiccup's arm laying over you. This was how you normally slept. Hiccup claimed it made him feel better, that it helped him know that you "were safe" when he was sleeping. You snickered and then went back to sleep.

You snuck out every morning for two or three hours, returning before anyone woke up.

One morning, you jumped off (D/N) and waited to near the the ocean below before getting back on him/ her. You heard a dragon's wings coming towards you from the side, but passed it off as (D/N) coming to catch you early. You looked around to find (D/N) behind you, but before you could call for him/ her, two paws grabbed both of your arms.

"(D/N)!" you cried.

The dragon holding you threw you up and over him and it's rider grabbed your arm and guided you in front of him. You sat in the lap of the rider and looked up at him. Hiccup. And he was  _not_ happy.

You opened your mouth to explain but he closed his eyes and shook his head no. "Come, (D/N). Home, Toothless." He flew back home and put (D/N) in her stall. Hiccup grabbed your wrist and pulled you behind him as he went to the room you two shared.

"Hiccup, I-" He put a finger to your lips, telling you to be quiet. You nodded and he removed his finger.

It was silent for a minute. Hiccup seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hiccup, I'm-"

"Shh," he interrupted, finger to your lips again. "Let me think." You sat in a chair behind you as Hiccup remained standing.

It was silent for another minute.

The suspense was getting to you. Would you be in trouble? Would he let it slide? Would he forbid you to fly (D/N) again? Would he let you fly her in the daytime? Only with him or Astrid being there or by yourself as well? What would he do? What was he thinking?

"(Y/ N)," he said, slowly. Cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Did- did you enjoy flying (D/N) again?" he asked, slowly. He didn't seem mad. He didn't seem happy either.

"Yes."

He nodded once. "This wasn't your first night sneaking out, was it?"

"No."

"How long have you been sneaking out?"

"Almost three weeks."

He nodded. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you sneak out? Why did you ride (D/N)? Why only at night?"

"To fly on (D/N). I wanted to. And so no one would stop me."

He shook his head, eyes closed again. "No. I want the  _real_ answers, (Y/ N). I want the  _whole_   _truth._ "

You sighed, your turn to close your eyes. You opened them before speaking. "I wanted to do stuff like everyone else. Be in danger and have fun. Y'all always have so much fun flying on your dragons but whenever I was with you, it's always calm, slow, peaceful. And while it was fun and I had a great times- I wanted to be daring and fierce like you. And I did it at night because I didn't want you to worry or stop me." The entire time you spoke you avoided his gaze, staring at the floor with your knees to your chest.

He knelt down so you could see most of him. Then he placed a finger under your chin and tilted you head up slightly, waiting for you to look at him. "(Y/ N)," he said, smiling softly. "Thank you."

"What? How? Why?"

"For telling me the truth. For being yourself. And for not leaving me." He paused. "I know you may not remember me," he continued, "but I have always- will always- love you." He kissed your forehead once again. He did it often.

"Just please," he begged, placing his forehead against yours. "Don't go flying without me."

"I won't."

He smiled, "Thank you."

"As long as I get to do whatever I want while we're flying."

He frowned, "At least a few limitations. Please? Something so I know you'll be safe."

"Fine. You will always be there. There, happy?"

He frowned but agreed. "Me or Astrid."

"Now," you dragged out, stepping out of his arms. "Let's go flying!"

He smiled and raced you to the skies.

********* **A month later** **********

You sat on a sea stack with the others, watching Snotlout and the twins fight over who was going to show off their tricks first.

"Guys," Hiccup tried. "Uh, guys? Hello?"

"SHUT UP!" Astrid yelled, punching Snotlout off Hookfang.

It got silent real quick.

"Thank you, uh, Astrid. You okay, Snotlout?" He grumbled a  _yes_  as he climbed back on Hookfang. "Great. So, um, (Y/ N), do you want to go first?"

You shook your head no. "Nope. I'm good. Why not have Fishlegs go first?"

"Fishlegs?"

"Sure! Let's go, girl!" He had Meatlug, his dragon, circle around the sea stack and land right in the same spot they had been in moments before. "Yeah! Good job, girl!" Everyone stared at him like he was an idiot. "What? It's our best time!"

You sighed and shook your head. "Tuff? Ruff? You wanna go?"

They started fighting over who was going first.

"You have the same dragon, you idiots!" Snotlout yelled at them.

"Oh, right," Tuff said. They took off.

At first, they were doing well, surprisingly, but then they went two different directions to dodge a sea stack and they barely missed the ocean before flying back to their spot, fighting over who's fault it was.

"My turn," you grinned, kicking your legs in excitement.

"Nope! My turn! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! AHHH!" he screamed, having a death grip on Hookfang, for his dragon took off in the air faster than a comet.

You couldn't help but quietly snicker to yourself. The twins did so too, just less subtle.

Hookfang zoomed this and that, jerking Snotlout around. You all busted out laughing when he landed and said, "I'm alive? I'm alive!" He saw Astrid's reaction- a smirk aimed at him like he was stupid, which he is. "I mean, of course I am. I'm Snotlout." 

Astrid went next, doing a few cool stunts before landing back down.

"Okay. Okay. It's your turn, mi'lady," Hiccup said, gesturing for you to go.

"Fine. Whatever you say."

(D/N) took off to the skies, spinning as she/ he fell down. You smiled as you neared the ocean.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup yelled, telling you he wanted for you to stop spinning and start flying. You didn't listen. "(Y/ N)!" he tried again. Still kept spinning closer and closer. "(Y/ N)!" You were near the water.

"Hiccup, NO!" someone shouted.

(D/N) opened her/ his wings and you were jerked up, but held on to him/ her tight.

You saw Toothless and Hiccup hovering near the sea stack. He was going to come after you. The worry disappeared from his eyes as he saw you stop. Then he proceeded to turned back and watch you perform. You giggled.

(D/N) flew straight up until you were the same level as the others. You then jumped straight off him/ her and he/she flew past you upside down. You gripped onto the saddle and he/ she did a loop in the air. Fighting gravity to keep yourself in a straight line, you finally sighed and sat back in the saddle once the trick was over. It was a really cool but really hard trick to do.

You landed next to Hiccup. He kissed your forehead before flying off on Toothless. He did many minor tricks and flips before flying toward two connected sea stacks.

He closed Toothless' tail and stood on his back, knees bent as he prepared to jump. Toothless wobbled a bit as he had less control since his tail was shut. Seconds later, Hiccup jumped! He landed on the sea stack but used the energy to run across it. He ran right off the edge and landed perfectly on Toothless. They flew past y'all, shooting plasma blast in the air.

"They win," Astrid said as you all clapped and cheered.

You smiled and added, "Again."

Hiccup landed next to you and walked to you. "Enjoy the show, mi'lady?" You giggled while nodded, giving him a closed eyed smile.

You all dispersed after that and you and Hiccup went home.

"Hiccup?" you asked, hours later, as you laid halfway off the bed, legs kicking back and forth as Hiccup sat at his desk.

"Yes, love?" He grabbed your hand and made you stand up. He looked into your (E/C) eyes and smiled.

"Um, I, uh, I w- want t- to, uh, say something," you stuttered, switching from looking into his eyes to avoiding his gaze.

He used his finger to make you face him. "You can tell me anything, (Y/ N). Remember that." He kissed your forehead lightly. "Now, what do you have to tell me?"

You avoided his gaze again. "I, uh-" He gently placed his finger under your chin and made you face him again. "Even though I still don't have my memories, I love you."

His eyes widened and his smile grew. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you full blown on the lips. You were both breathing heavily when he pulled back.

"I love you so much," he breathed, placing his forehead to yours.  "More than anything."

"I know."

He placed a gentle kiss upon your lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

He kissed you again, this time more passionately. You gasped as your back hit a wall.

Everything hit you at once.

"(Y/N), are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried.

You smiled at him and shook your head. "No, I'm fine. But I remember now. My memories, they are back."

He brightened up and kissed you again.

Soon, he had his lips against your neck. "I'm sorry for forgetting everything. I'm s- sorry for putting you through all that. I- I'm s- sorry," you gasped, trying to think as he sucked the soft flesh on your neck.

"Don't be," he murmured against your skin. "Its not your fault."

You chuckled once, humorless. "You say that a lot."

He pulled back and lifted his head so he was looking at you. You had to tilt your head up slightly.

"Only because it's true, my love."

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you, too, (Y/ N)."

He leaned down and kissed you again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
